


Fire & Honey

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [30]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: She doesn’t know what to do with this kind of heat.





	Fire & Honey

She doesn’t know what to do with this kind of heat. It is not like the storm of fire felt in fingertips, the strong, wild flame that coils and writhes against ribs. This is thicker and slower, an unstoppable flow that has her turning to ash in his grasp and she does not care to be the one consumed for once. She can’t seem to do anything at all for the moment but hold tightly to his hands fisted atop hers as he rocks into her slowly, so slowly, a drag too slow to spark a match but somehow she’s still burning alive. 

It’s all so impossible to withstand with the way he looks at her- brow creased in concentration and bliss, blush spreading down shoulders and beneath freckles, but his eyes are clear, bright and full and  _awed._ He bends down and kisses the slick skin between breasts, whispering words in a language lost to time and the stroke of his cock inside her, but she understands. He’s calling to her heart, making it rise and rise and  _gods_ , she is drowning in the fire of his body and the honey of his tongue.

Her grip constricts, back arching for more and more and more even if it’s all too much, too much. “ _Solas_.” It is more than a plea - it is her opening, accepting, returning what he would give even if she can’t name it just yet. It is what she wants, to see them both igniting together. The last wall between them disintegrates into nothing as he groans her name in reply, relieved and reverent, and she cannot mourn its loss. They escape to the world behind closed eyes as his pace hardens and quickens, as fingers push that delicious pressure into her until she’s seeing stars and rocketing beyond them, full and transient all at once.  

The warmth remains inside her as her pleasure cools, not her warmth but  _theirs_ , and she has no plans on letting it fade to darkness.


End file.
